


Plush toys

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Plushies, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Steven gifts Connie something she might love.





	Plush toys

Connie's visit to Funland was an almost perfect day.

She spent most of her time next to Steven, riding on some games, eating caramel apples and popcorn, stopping onion from setting the rollercoaster on fire (again), and just fooling around the small pier.

However, the only thing that didn't went the way she wanted to was the crane game.

Upon leaving the amusement park, Steven and Connie walked next to a small crane game, filled with a lot of plushies of colorful characters.

Inside the machine, there was a plushie made in the likelihood of Lisa, the protagonist of the Unfamiliar Familiar Saga.

However, despite wanting the plush toy more than anything else, Connie had spent all of her money earlier on.

Resigned, she chose to leave the park and head to Steven's House before going home, still grateful for spending such a lovely day with her best friend.

★★★★★★★

A couple of days later, Connie returned to Steven's house to train and watch some TV with him afterwards. 

She knocked on the door to announce her arrival, eager to spend some time with her favorite person in the world.

A pair of moments later, Steven opened up the door, a big smile drawn on his face.

“Connie!” He greeted her. “You came early!”

“I know, Steven.” She said as she walked into the house. “I wanted to hang out with you before training!”

“Great!” He said. “Please take a seat while I get some snacks.”

“Thanks, Steven.” She said, dropping off her duffle bag next to her seat. “How have you been?”

“Well… Aside from going to meetings about the town's new security protocols with the gems, I've been a bit busy with something?” He answered as he took out a jar of iced tea out of the fridge.

“Busy?” Connie raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

“Yup.” Steven said, serving two glasses of tea for them and placing them in a small, metallic tray. “Do you remember the last time we went to funland?”

“Of course!” She said. “I still can't believe that Onion was going to set the park ablaze for a bag of peanuts….”

Steven let out a nervous laughter as he poured some trail mix into a bowl. “Yeah… He can be a bit weird sometimes…”

“Anyways, do you remember the Lisa plushy from the crane game?” He returned to the original subject.

“Yes.” She affirmed. “She would've looked so cool in my bookshelf next to the box set…

“Well… Since I know how much you like the books.” Steven said as he approached Connie with the tray that carried the teas and the snacks, placing it on the coffee table before sitting next to her. “I took it upon myself to win her for you!”

“Really?!” She said amused. “And you won her?”

“Of course!” Steven said before taking a sip from his glass full of refreshing tea. “Let me get her for you!”

Steven stood up from his seat, taking a lessened gravity leap to his bedroom. The boy took almost no time in grabbing the plush toy from his closet and walking down the stairs to show it to Connie.

“Here:” Steven offered The Lisa plushie to her. “I hope you like it!”

Connie grabbed the small character and took a few seconds to appreciate it. It depicted Lisa using the outfit she used during a big part of the last book, It's gray attire was almost a miniaturized version of her very own cosplay, while the tiny green cowl covered its face enough for her to see the small eyepatch that covered her left eye.

“Wow…” She said speechless. “I love it.”

A big smile drew itself on Steven's face.

“I’m glad you did!” The boy said. “That just made the two-hundred and sixty-fourth tries even more worthy!”

Had Connie being drinking her tea as well at the moment, She would've spitted it out like in a cartoon when someone gets some shocking information.

“You played the crane game two hundred and sixty four times?!” A shocked Connie said. 

“Yeah…” Steven Confessed. “I took me a while to pull out the right one.”

“The right one?” She asked.

“Well…” The boy scratched the back of his head. “I just kind of kept winning the wrong prizes for at least three hours.”

Connie was left in awe after listening to that. She knew that she was very important to him, but she never imagined that He could waste an entire day just to get her a toy.

“Oh my stars, Steven!” She said blushing. “That’s really sweet!”

He let out a hearty chuckle as his cheeks became as red as hers.

“No problem!” He said. “I wanted you to have her because I knew you would love it.”

The two of them looked at each other for a pair of seconds, losing themselves in their eyes before Connie realized something.

“Wait, did you said that you won every other price in the machine?” She asked him.

“Uh….” Steven began to sweat nervously. “Yeah?

“Where did you placed them?” She asked once more.

Incidentally, a loud noise was heard from above them as Steven's Closet door slammed open, releasing a concerning amount of plushies from inside of it.

“Do you think your mom will let you keep them?” Steven asked her, a nervous smile decorating his face.

The girl let out a sincere giggle at his question before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

The action froze him up in his place. His face was almost as red as a homeworld’s roaming eye.

“You’re the best friend I've ever had.” Connie said, her red face mirroring Steven's.

After this, the two of them waited for Pearl to come for training, telling jokes and drinking their refreshments next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished something in months!   
> I deserve a break now.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this short story!


End file.
